Karlheinz
}} Karlheinz (カールハインツ Kāruhaintsu), also known as Tougo Sakamaki (逆巻　透吾 Sakamaki Tōgo) and Reinhart '(ラインハルト ''Rainharuto), is the husband of Cordelia, Beatrix and Christa, the older brother of Richter and the father of all six of the Sakamaki brothers. Karl is also the current Vampire King, leader of all the vampires. In Japan, he is a famous politician whose known as a prominent philanthropist and at Ryoutei Academy, he is a school doctor, using a different appearance. '''Appearance According to Reiji Sakamaki, Karl is over 2000 years oldDiabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD - Prologue. In MORE,BLOOD, he is portrayed with pale skin, long white hair and gold eyes. In his Reinhart disguise, his hair is blonde and he wears glasses. 'Personality' Karlheinz is one of the most powerful creatures in the demon world, viewed by the bat clan (the vampires) as a “God”. He holds an enormous amount of magical power and knowledge, and he never stops pursuing more. Karlheinz is extremely intelligent but also very manipulative, and even though he possesses great physical and magical powers, rarely dirties his hands on his own, usually manipulating the others to do his bidding. Karlheinz is incapable of affectionate feelings and doesn’t understand love at all even for the frames of his demonic sub-species. He thinks that just like him the others from the demon-kind cannot feel true love either and therefore starts to admire and glorify the human way of feelings even if he is incapable to feel them himself. Karlheinz views his wives as test subjects for his experiments in creating a new race, and also his sons from them too. He uses everything to his advantage and views his family solely as tools for his utopia goal of a “new race” that he wants to replace the current demons with, in the Demon World, believing this is the only way for that world to be “saved”. Being extremely intelligent and powerful and lacking deep feelings of affection towards anyone, he has no remorse at all while using his family and hurting them. At the same time, he can feel confused and can show hesitations if his experiments begin to fail. Still, he will be merciless and will dispose of any failed experiment by himself, even if they're his own sons. Karlheinz also appears to be charming and great at manipulating women, promising them everything until he obtains them, as he does to Cordelia in wanting to use her as the last remaining First Blood woman. He courts her from a very early age and hides her true heritage from her, even though her existence was part of his plans. He gives her false love and spoils her until she becomes his and then starts to mentally abuse her and push her to her limits in order for his experiments of cross-breeding and then later wanting to use her heart in a human vessel. To push her to give him children faster, he takes a second wife (Beatrix) to force a competition on her and later marries Christa (Karlheinz's cousin) that he was viewing as a direct sister in order to create an incest born child for the sake of his experiment. Karlheinz is very strict and cruel to his sons, and even though he is neglecting them completely through their childhoods, he can order for their punishments if they do something that displeases him. This includes imprisoning Laito Sakamaki, sending Shu Sakamaki to the North Pole for repeating a year in high school, or tossing Subaru in the middle of the ocean for breaking a statue. Therefore and mostly because of the neglect and emotional abuse, Karl dealt to their mothers, most of the Sakamaki hate him deeply. Karlheinz can show more concern for people who aren’t his own sons, like the Mukami's who he saved in order to make them serve him willingly for his experiment. Karlheinz becomes more and more fascinated and obsessed with the humans during the years, while punishing his own kind for their own nature, even though he realizes they are that way because they have his genes. As Tougo Sakamaki and Reinhart, he appears as a friendly, open-minded and ambitious man. 'History' According to Cordelia, Karlheinz would like to die, but no one is strong enough to kill him. He wants one of his sons to obtain the sacrificial bride and gain the power to kill him, that's why he started the Adam and Eve project in MORE,BLOOD. Cordelia would like to fulfil his wish to die.Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ - Reiji's Route Ayato once says that Karl was only pleased with Christa, much to Subaru's agitation. In DARK FATE, it is revealed that Karlheinz imprisoned most of the first blood vampires with the help of the Demon King, Burai. It's also noted that Karlheinz was friends with Socrates, according to Beatrix. In DARK FATE, the Mukami Prologue, he is shown playing chess with Socrates as they discuss the Adam and Eve project. In DARK FATE, Karl's history and plan was further explained. When Menae went to seek a cure for the Endzeit disease from Karlheinz, Karlheinz started to research the genomes and origins of the disease that made the First Blood-- ancestor of all the clans of demon races-- extinct. Karl predicted that the disease would spread amongst the entire human race so he searched for a way to stop it. This resulted in the decision to curate a new race, one that was more enduring. Thus, in order for him to create this new race, he decided to mix his blood with the blood of a First Blood woman. However, because Mene was dying from the Endzeit, Karlheinz couldn't use her and hence sent her to the Demon King. Afterwards, the Demon Lord and Mene had a daughter that inherited her mother's blood - Cordelia. Karlheinz was planning to use her for him to become the first Adam of the new race. Karlheinz courted Cordelia and tried to sweep her off her feet ever since she was young. He planned to use her for a cross-breeding genetic experiment for creation of the new race. Thus, he manipulated her to gain her trust and love. And because Cordelia lacked the knowledge of parental affection (because she was illegitimate of the Demon Lord and a dead mistress), Karl was able to teach her the false meanings of love. He taught her that it was alright to have many lovers and that it was alright to have an incest relationship. He taught her to be cruel in love games as a part of true love. Wanting to press Cordelia to give him children faster and also wanting to explore other experimentation with his own kind, Karl took a second wife - Beatrix. Failing to become the Adam, Karl indirectly blamed Cordelia; for being incapable to unlock in him deeper feelings and for loving him too 'demon-like'. As he was incapable of feeling love, Karlheinz decided that the demon race couldn't love in general. He began to think that there was no point in saving the demon race and wished to end it to create a new species. After all his vampire sons were born, he began plotting ways to use them as Adam and he began plotting Cordelia's demise in order to use her heart. It is also revealed that he was working in conjecture with Richter to gain her heart. Wanting to provide more option for his experimentation, he decided to have a child born out of incest. He deceived his Christa (Karlheinz's cousin) into thinking that he loved only her and was merely using the other two women. Christa, having thought that Karlheinz truly loved her as a woman, willingly agreed to marry Karlheinz and allowed him to have relations with her. When Christa found out about his experiments, the strong feelings of hate and love, even if he was her cousin, caused her to tear apart and turned her insane. As revealed by Karlheinz, everything he did towards his wives was on purpose. He made their lives miserable in order for them to break their own sons. This is because it was inadequate for the experiment to hinge solely on genetics and therefore the next stage was to make his wives break their own sons in order for his sons not to make proper demonic bonds. This is all calculated so that they would one day learn "human feelings” through Eve. In this way, the sole reason Karlheinz had sons was for the benefit of the Adam and Eve Project. Once Adam and Eve awoke, the last stage of the experiment would be enacted: the destruction of the demonkind (as revealed in almost all DARK FATE Sakamaki endings), and the creation of a new race; one that felt and thought like mortal humans, but could use magic and the supernatural like the demon race. 'Relationships' Cordelia Cordelia stated that Karlheinz was the only man she truly loved and claimed that he was the only man who could fulfil her heart, soul and body. In DARK FATE, Cordelia said that when he married her she was happy, because Karlheinz always acceded to her requests no matter how selfish maybe and was gentle and kind with her. However, in truth, Karheinz had planned to marry Cordelia simply to make her his Eve for the creation of a new race. Despite this, Cordelia's personality was too much like her demon-kind, and hence she failed to be Eve (which required the character of a mortal). As a result, Karlheinz started neglecting her, having given up on a failed experiment. According to Cordelia, he told her that he would visit but never came from one moon to the next. Despite the obvious and constant emotional abuse from Karlheinz, Cordelia refused to believe that Karlheinz didn't love her, even entering a physical fight with Christa on the subject. This delusion is shattered in Ayato's DARK FATE route when Carla Tsukinami tells her that Karlheinz could have resurrected her but didn't, causing her to break down in tears. In the first game, Laito said that his father never loved her because of his hatred. It is also revealed that both Richter and Karlheinz fought for her hand. Beatrix Beatrix was the first to conceive Karl's eldest sons. Not much was said about his relationship with Beatrix, but because Karl was incapable of love, he did not love her. He only married Beatrix to push Cordelia to have children. Christa As strongly implied in Subaru's DARK FATE route, Christa is actually Karlheinz's cousin. Christa was revealed to have believed that Karlheinz loved her and thus agreed to marry him. However, when she realized that she was used to produce a child born out of incest, the conflict between her love and hate for Karlheinz drove her insane. In Subaru's DARK FATE route, she is constantly seen calling for her 'nii-sama' during her psychotic episodes, and as a result needs Subaru to calm her down. When he grows up, she constantly mistakes Subaru for Karlheinz, which makes her either hate him or love him the way she does Karl. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji is the only one of his brothers who doesn't hate his father but rather respects him. Karlheinz has also given Reiji a pocket watch as a gift. 'Abilities' Karlheinz possesses all the racial abilities of a pure born vampire. He also possesses the highest level of magic in the Demon World. His power is considered by his race and his sons as “God-like”. He is the creator of the “eternal flowers”, and also the one that created a new race of cross-breed between human and demons. Karlheinz’s unleashed magic can destroy the Demon World, setting it on fire and killing most of the inhabitants there. The only way to kill him is by cutting his head off or stabbing his heart. 'Time Manipulation' As proven in many Dark Fate routes, if Karl doesn't like an outcome, he can keep rewinding time until he gets the correct outcome. 'Shapeshifting' Karl is seen to be able to shapeshift and change his appearance to any look he wants. According to Kanato Sakamaki, Karlheinz can be a man or a woman, any appearance is possible. Said by Ayato Sakamaki, Karlheinz appears in a different form sometimes, but they don’t actually know what he really looks like. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family